Caída de Escoba
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Weasley
Summary: Las cosas malas siempre pasan por alguna razón, quizás un golpe de la vida es lo que se necesita para reaccionar. Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de Rowling. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " El triangulo donde tres están unidos". El regalo fue escrito para Gizz Malfoy Granger *Hermanas de nombre, si te parece correcto*


¡Hola Gizz! Espero que te guste este regalo, fue un poco más largo de lo planeado, pero me fascinó como quedó al final.

Me gustó mucho esta petición tuya y no me pude resistir a escogerte para poder escribir esto.

Espero tomates, comentarios y maldiciones en iguales cantidades.

Le agradezco a LeightonGranger por ayudarme con la historia al betearla.

* * *

El sol brillaba radiante en el cielo rodeado de unas nubes oscuras, una llovizna se avecinaba. Era una tibia tarde de otoño y faltaba muy poco para que el invierno llegase; y con él, el ambiente frío que caracterizaba a la época navideña

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts podrían irse a sus hogares con sus familias o quedarse en el castillo con sus compañeros y profesores, pero ese jueves en específico era distinto, era la última práctica que tendría el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin para el juego de la semana siguiente.

Estudiantes de diversas casas se encontraban sentados en las gradas de la cancha observando al equipo de las serpientes jugar, la mayoría se encontraba en ese lugar esperando a que ellos terminaran y así pudieran practicar los de Gryffindor, para enfrentarse tan solo unos días después y dejar un ganador hasta enero, cuando iniciaran los partidos nuevamente.

Luego de varias horas de observar a los estudiantes de ambas casas practicar, Hermione Granger ya estaba totalmente aburrida. Nunca había sido especialmente fanática del quidditch y ni que se diga de su miedo a las alturas. En sus fallidos intentos de jugar quidditch con sus amigos cayó al suelo con la escoba sobre ella, y juró que nunca más volaría nuevamente en una escoba.

La hora de la cena llegó rápidamente para aquellos aficionados al quidditch, queriendo retener el tiempo para jugar un poco más, cosa que no fue posible realizar por la llovizna que azotó a Hogwarts tan pronto abandonaron el estadio.

No fue una sorpresa para nadie que las riñas entre estudiantes iniciaran tan pronto como los integrantes de los equipos de quidditch llegaron al gran comedor.

Todo quedó en silencio con la estruendosa voz de la profesora McGonagall, que ocupaba el puesto de directora de Hogwarts luego de la guerra.

Las peleas quedaron sin terminar. Los alumnos se animaban unos a otros a finalizar luego de la comida, cada quien colocándose en su usual puesto, rodeado de amigos o íngrimamente solo, como acostumbraban a estar varios alumnos de la casa de las serpientes y algunos de las demás casas. Tomando en cuenta que se habían creado amistades nuevas y las mesas no se separaban por casa, todos se sentaban donde lo prefiriesen y así compartían anécdotas e intercambiaban palabras sin sentido durante el tiempo que durase la comida.

El lunes llegó y con él un clima lo suficientemente frío como para asegurar que ese era un día de invierno, si no fuera por la fecha que marcaba el calendario. Las nubes no abandonaron al cielo en todo el día, al igual que la lluvia que llegó luego del bloque de clases de pociones; «Lo mejor para empezar un día» pensaba la mayoría de los estudiantes de último año de la casa de los leones.

Después de soportar escuchar a otro profesor más hablar sobre las mismas pociones que algún día del año anterior les había tocado aprender, algunos alumnos por más que se esforzaban no lograban tomar las técnicas correctas para ejecutar algunas pociones sencillas que cualquier estudiante de cuarto año debería conoce; y ellos, estando en séptimo, no lograban realizar totalmente bien. Por esa razón, después de reunirse con los Premio Anuales acordaron dar clases particulares con los dos mejores estudiantes de ese año.

Una vez lo tuvieron todo coordinado se comenzaron a dictar dichas clases en las horas libres de ambos estudiantes, juntándolos cada día para enseñarle sus conocimientos a los demás, ganándose además presenciar algunas peleas entre ellos. Para nadie era secreto que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy no podían entablar una conversación sana.

Los días pasaron como una hoja sobre un río turbulento, rápidamente los estudiantes de Hogwarts se encontraron reunidos en el campo de quidditch, apoyando a su equipo favorito. Gryffindor superó a Slytherin con las personas que se encontraban haciendo barra, pero eso no desanimó a las serpientes, que en cuanto iniciaron el juego se pusieron a la cabeza, anotando puntos tras puntos de manera sorprendente.

Cuando llevaban una hora de juego, ambos buscadores se encontraban observando todo el campo desde un punto exacto por encima de los aros del equipo contrario, esquivando una que otra quaffle, esperando pacientemente la aparición de la snitch dorada.

Tan velozmente como los Slytherin iniciaron a jugar, el buscador se echó a volar en dirección al centro del campo, donde la snitch se encontraba posada en el suelo, esperando que llegara el jugador a tomarla para sorpresa de los presentes en el campo.

Cuando el rubio buscador de Slytherin llegó a casi tocar el pequeño objeto dorado, éste salió volando hacia arriba totalmente en dirección vertical, acción que imitaron ambos buscadores estando codo a codo. Repentinamente uno de ellos sintió una presión en el estómago, algo parecido a una cuerda jalándolo, que lo tumbó de su escoba.

El buscador al caer se dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente al mismo tiempo que se daba por terminado el partido. Cuando Madame Hooch llegó donde estaba el lesionado, observó que tenía la snitch en su mano, haciendo ganador del partido al equipo de Slytherin.

Al llegar a la enfermería, Hermione, la cual llegaba con el rubio levitando delante de ella, dejó a Draco sobre una de las camillas a la vez que Madame Poemfrey se colocaba al lado de ésta, con una poción lista para ser administrada. Al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba inconsciente dejó el recipiente en la mesita lateral y se dispuso a revisar, junto con Hermione, si el muchacho no tenía algún hueso roto o algunos problemas mayores.

«Gracias a Merlín no tenía nada más» pensó la ojimiel al retirarse de la estancia para ir a comer junto con sus amigos, ya un poco más calmada y un poco menos temblorosa. Se había quedado a curarle las heridas al muchacho para que la enfermera pudiese realizar una poción para el dolor y así dejar al ojigris descansar un poco.

La noche se había ceñido sobre el colegio, con pocas estrellas sobre el cielo y la luna iluminando vagamente la torre de astronomía, donde se encontraba una chica sentada sobre una almohada y envuelta en una cobija, cubriéndose del frío de la noche y del viento que se colaba dentro de sus huesos.

Tal muchacha se encontraba pensando en varias cosas cuando sintió a una persona de pie detrás de sí. Tensándose por el miedo de ganarse un castigo se volteó, y con expresión miedosa, le preguntó a la directora McGonagall la razón por la cual estaba ella ahí, recriminándose después por hablarle de esa manera a la profesora y respirando profundamente al darse cuenta que ella le podía bajar muchos puntos a su casa. Se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba sentada y se colocó de frente a la profesora, hizo ademán de hablar pero fue interrumpida:

―Srta. Granger, puede acompañarme por favor ―dijo la señora dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar, sabiendo que la muchacha la seguiría así fuera a su entierro.

―Espéreme un momento profesora ―le respondió la chica mientras recogía su almohada y su cobija.

―Sí, mejor se trae consigo eso que está recogiendo, le va a hacer falta a donde vamos ―expresó seria la directora.

La castaña no quiso seguir hablando ya que suponía que iban al despacho de la directora, pero al darse cuenta que el camino que seguían era el de la enfermería, tomó aire profundamente y sin saber lo que ocurría, llegaron ambas a las puertas de la enfermería.

―Srta. Granger, mañana cuando salga de acá, viene a mi despacho, por favor ―dijo dejando a la leona sola frente a la puerta del lugar.

―Pase señorita Hermione, no se quede ahí por favor, le pedí a Minerva que te fuera a buscar, necesito algo de ayuda ―le comentó la enfermera, desde el otro lado de la estancia, a la vez que la ojimiel abría la puerta y la cerraba con cuidado detrás de sí.

― ¿Qué es lo que necesita Madame Pomfrey? ―preguntó caminando hacia donde se encontraba la mujer con aspecto cansado, observando de reojo al rubio que se encontraba aún acostado, con una expresión adolorida en el rostro y bañado, entre pañitos de hielo derretido y sudor frío, de la cabeza a los pies.

―El señor Malfoy tiene fiebre interna y tiene posibilidades de convulsionar en cualquier momento, ¿puede usted quedarse acá a cuidar de él, mientras yo me voy a San Mungo a buscar una poción que no puedo realizar acá? ―le interrogó con mirada suplicante, sabiendo que la chica aceptaría sin importar quien fuese.

―Claro Madame Pomfrey, yo me quedó acá no se preocupe ―le respondió, tomando una silla y colocándola al lado de la camilla del ojigris.

―Coloque una camilla si lo desea y así se siente más cómoda ―le animó la enfermera.

―Gracias ―dijo la castaña, colocando la silla de nuevo en su sitio, y arrimando la camilla más cercana, para estar pendiente del chico con mayor facilidad.

Justo en el momento en el que la enfermera desapareció, Hermione tuvo el impulso de irse de ahí, cuando un quejido la detuvo de cerrar las cortinas de la camilla del chico de orbes grises. Alarmada de que sucediera algo y le echaran la culpa, se acercó hasta llegar al lado del rubio, colocándose a su altura para ver y oír si respiraba correctamente; se llevó una sorpresa al sentir la mano, normalmente pálida, del chico a su lado, colocada sobre la mano que ella tenía apoyada en la camilla para sostenerse. Ese contacto hizo que la chica temblara, y seguidamente, el chico despertó sin saber lo que había pasado horas antes, sintiendo un dolor agudo en el cuello y en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Luego de unos minutos de ser consciente del lugar en dónde se encontraba, y de la persona que tenía a su lado, abrió totalmente los ojos y se sentó en la camilla, observando a su compañera intentando entender lo sucedido, pero nada ocurrió:

―¿Estás bien Malfoy? ―preguntó la castaña esperando que nada malo haya ocurrido con la caída.

―¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ―interrogó el chico observando fijamente a los ojos de la leona, la cual se incomodó con su mirar y volteó su vista a otro lado―. Respóndeme por favor ―siguió el ojigris al no obtener respuesta.

―¿No recuerdas nada? ―dijo la ojimiel, observando detenidamente al muchacho, buscando alguna pista para saber si le estaba engañando de alguna manera.

―No, explícame, necesito saber ―exigió de forma segura pero sin el tono pedante que siempre usaba.

―Ok Malfoy, mejor esperamos a Madame Pomfrey, ella sabrá explicarlo mejor ―respondió, alejándose de la camilla del chico para ir a sentarse a la suya propia.

―Espera, eres Hermione Granger, ¿cierto? ―interrogó, tomando a la leona de la muñeca para que no se fuese de ahí, pero retiró su mano velozmente al sentir una corriente que lo recorría.

―A ver Malfoy, ¿qué recuerdas? ―preguntó con expresión seria en el rostro, mientras se sentaba en la camilla del chico cuando este le indicó que lo acompañara.

―La verdad, cosas básicas: Hogwarts, a las personas con las que estoy y así, después de mi desayuno de hoy, nada de nada ―respondió con total sinceridad, bajando la mirada y con una mueca que denotaba arrepentimiento.

―¿No recuerdas quién ganó el partido? ―interrogó rápidamente la chica.

―Cierto el partido, no me acuerdo, ¿jugué? ―respondió el muchacho un poco nervioso.

―Claro que jugaste, y ganaste el partido, tomando la snitch cuando te caíste de la escoba, desde una altura lo suficientemente alta como para haberte roto el cuello. Pero el destino también te ama Malfoy ―expresó con un poco de molestia en la voz.

―¡Qué bien! Ya que estamos acá, tengo algo que decirte Granger ―dijo con tristeza el rubio, pero no pudo seguir su pensamiento, por el sonido de la puerta de entrada a la enfermería.

―Señor Malfoy que bueno que ya despertó. Señorita Granger por favor retírese a su habitación, el joven debe descansar, al igual que usted ―dijo la directora, fijándose en la forma en la que los dos estudiantes se encontraban conversando.

―Está bien profesora ―dijo despidiéndose silenciosamente.

―Y por cierto, mañana la quiero en mi despacho después del desayuno ―expresó, dando por terminada la conversación con la muchacha―. Joven Malfoy usted descanse, espere que Madame Pomfrey llegue, a ella le puede preguntar todo lo que desee. Por ahora duerma ―dijo calmadamente McGonagall, saliendo de la enfermería rumbo a su despacho. Tenía que encontrar una manera para hacer que el chico recordara todo, aunque sería mejor preguntarle a Albus la mejor opción, él sabría qué hacer, cómo resolver…

La mañana siguiente llegó tranquila, aunque el clima no cuadraba con cierta castaña, que se encontraba frente a la puerta de entrada al despacho de la directora:

―Pase srta. Granger, no se quede ahí de pie todo el día ―le dijo McGonnagall desde el otro lado de la puerta, sentada detrás de su escritorio, revisando algunos papeles de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

―Buenos días profesora McGonagall, ¿cómo se encuentra? ―interrogó la chica, nerviosa, esperando que no pasara nada que la hiciera sentirse mal.

―Sabe que con halagos no me va a convencer de nada señorita ―luego de una pausa dijo―: Hermione, ¿qué hacías ayer en la Torre de Astronomía? ―preguntó con un tono calmado, esperando pacientemente una respuesta, que no llegó inmediatamente.

―Profesora, Directora ―dijo la chica antes de respirar profundamente para continuar―, realmente no sé muy bien que decirle, no estaba pudiendo dormir, por eso me encontró a esa hora y en ese lugar, usted sabe que yo no me comporto así ―respondió ligeramente segura de sus palabras, esperando no tener que explicar nada más.

―Entonces señorita, usted sabe que no la puedo dejar sin un castigo ―expresó sin más la directora del colegio.

―Claro, eso es de esperarse ―dijo la castaña, mientras se sentaba en el asiento frente al escritorio de la profesora.

―Va a quedarse cuidando al señor Malfoy, estén o no de acuerdo, su castigo es pasar todo el tiempo posible con el estudiante, principalmente cuidando de él, ya que como pudo asociar ayer, no se acuerda mucho de él y parece ser otra persona distinta ―dijo seriamente, haciendo una seña para que la chica saliera de la oficina.

―Está bien directora, nos vemos en clases profesora McGonagall ―respondió la leona mientras salía casi corriendo de esa estancia. Estar todo el día con Malfoy no le hacía gracia, pero por tonta le tocó enfrentar un gran castigo.

―Hola Granger, ¿cómo estás? ―preguntó el chico cuando la vio entrar por la puerta de la enfermería.

―Hola Malfoy, bien supongo ―respondió yendo hacia donde estaba la enfermera para saber cualquier novedad.

―No está, no te esfuerces en buscarla. Se fue a San Mungo a buscar otra de esas pociones para el dolor ―dijo rápidamente el Slytherin―. ¿Puedes venir un momento más para acá? Agarra una silla, yo te lo recomendaría ―expresó el muchacho, observando a la Gryffindor atentamente.

―¿Qué sucede Malfoy? ―interrogó la chica sentándose en una silla al lado de la camilla, para poder cuidar al rubio de cerca.

―Ya recuerdo vagamente lo que he hecho en mi vida y deseo corregir mis errores. Empezando por ti; si mal no recuerdo te he tratado mal y lo siento, perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho, me tuve merecido el golpe en tercer año y muchos más que aún me puedes dar, no hay problema ―dijo el chico un poco nervioso, pero serio.

―¿Malfoy disculpándose? Sí, debía sentarme, tenías razón ―expresó la ojimiel, respirando lentamente para procesar lo dicho por el Slytherin.

―Sí, Granger. También me dijeron que me vas a cuidar como castigo de estar fuera de la cama a altas horas de la noche. ¿Portándote mal? Estás aprendiendo ―dijo el chico riendo por lo bajo.

―Cállate Malfoy ―respondió secamente la leona, colocándose de espaldas al chico.

―La mojigata no es tan santa después de todo ―expresó el muchacho con aire burlón.

―¡Ya basta hurón! ―dijo Hermione dando por finalizado el tema de conversación―. Uno de los dos debemos cambiar nuestros horarios Malfoy.

―Yo no pienso cambiar mi horario Granger ―respondió a la pregunta implícita en el ambiente.

―Yo tampoco, pero debemos estar juntos todos los días, la directora lo dijo explícitamente ―comentó la castaña con la vista puesta en el suelo, esperando una respuesta del ojigris.

―¿Podemos hablar de eso después? Quiero dormir ―interrogó el chico con seriedad.

―Entonces, yo no tengo nada que hacer acá ―respondió la muchacha saliendo de la enfermería.

En la noche dejaron salir a Draco de la enfermería. Todos lo supieron al verlo llegar al Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena, entrando unos momentos antes que Hermione, yéndose a sentar a su mesa y retirándose unos minutos después, casi sin probar bocado. La chica ojimiel salió del Gran Comedor sin importarle las réplicas de sus amigos. Al verla levantarse de su lugar en la mesa y marcharse fuera, sospechando que el muchacho iría a la torre, se fue hasta allá. Su sorpresa fue grande al no verlo en la sala común, no podía haber entrado ya a su habitación, pero para prevenir golpeó la puerta del cuarto del rubio varias veces. Al darse cuenta de que el chico no se encontraba en ese lugar, salió de la torre dispuesta a buscarlo, pero no sabía dónde empezar.

Podía ir a la Torre de Astronomía, al patio del colegio, a las mazmorras… Podía haber ido a cualquier lado, Hogwarts era enorme, como para buscarlo en todo el castillo.

Cómo deseaba tener el Mapa del Merodeador de Harry con ella, y así como un rayo impacta contra el suelo, una idea se le formó a la chica en la mente, ya sabía dónde se encontraba el ojigris… En la Sala de los Menesteres:

―¿Malfoy? ―preguntó la castaña al llegar―. ¿Estás acá? ―siguió al no obtener respuesta. Después de unos segundos, el muchacho se asomó desde la parte posterior de un montón de sillas apiladas, luciendo un rostro impasible y nervioso.

―Ya me encontraste, ¿cómo te ha ido? ―interrogó mientras se acercaba a la chica ojimiel―. ¿Por qué viniste para acá? ―volvió a preguntar, intentando no sonar enojado.

―Recuerda que debo estar contigo todo el día ―dijo la muchacha lentamente, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba.

―¿Incluso vas a estar conmigo en la cama? ―expresó sonriendo de lado el rubio, arrepintiéndose al instante― Disculpa, no era mi intención hablarte así ―finalizó para acercarse un poco más a la castaña.

―Malfoy, ¿qué tienes? ―interrogó seriamente para entender al chico.

―No lo sé ―dijo renunciando a su autocontrol, a su perenne máscara de frialdad, a algo de su orgullo. Pero nada importaba. Había descubierto que cada vez que tocaba a la chica había dinosaurios en su estómago y que sus nervios se crispaban cuando la tenía cerca, debía hacer algo rápidamente.

A duras penas Hermione logró que salieran de la Sala de Menesteres, yéndose rápidamente a la torre. Debían hablar aunque no quisieran y el tiempo no estaba de su lado. Eran ya las diez de la noche así que ambos chicos echaron a correr, escondiéndose en las esquinas, colocándose cerca por los nervios de que cualquiera que les viera pensaría cosas indecorosas de ellos, sabiendo que tenían una relación con cero cariño y con total odio. Después de esquivar a los prefectos de turno y profesores, los dos jóvenes llegaron a su torre. Previendo un problema, la muchacha realizó dos tazas de té, las llevó a la sala común y se sentó en el mueble frente al rubio, respirando lentamente para calmarse, poner la mente fría y así poder comenzar la conversación de una manera positiva:

―Primero que nada, quisiera hacer las paces. Obvio que no seremos los mejores amigos, pero por lo menos podríamos llevarnos bien, estás de acuerdo Gran… Hermione? ―dijo con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz.

―Me parece bien Malfoy ―expresó la chica―. Emhhh, Draco ―murmuró totalmente extrañada.

―También sé que es difícil confiar en mí, pero te lo pido, no quiero tener rencores del pasado ―comentó el ojigris, observando fijamente a la muchacha.

―Estoy de acuerdo, pero los dos estamos conscientes de que nunca seremos realmente amigos ―respondió la castaña, sosteniéndole la mirada al rubio, sin querer sentirse nerviosa, pero sin poder evitarlo.

―Me gustaría saber lo que es la amistad ―susurró Draco, más para sí mismo que para la chica, la cual se había quedado muda al oír, muy bajito, lo que el rubio había dicho.

Ambos cruzaron una mirada de resignación y alzaron sus manos para estrecharlas como forma de cerrar un acuerdo silencioso. Ambos sintieron esos dinosaurios en el estómago, pero no quisieron renunciar a las corrientes eléctricas que les recorría el cuerpo; los dos, sentados frente a frente, se dieron cuenta de algo que no podían aclarar todavía, esperando un momento, ambos soltaron sus manos y se dispusieron a levantarse, no sin antes intercambiar unas palabras:

―Hermione, yo haré el cambio de horario, nos vemos mañana ―dijo el rubio ya en el umbral de la puerta, y sin detenerse a esperar la respuesta empezó a cerrarla tras de sí.

―Gracias Draco, espero que estés listo a las siete ―expresó la castaña antes de subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, riéndose un poco de los momentos que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente, los dos chicos se encontraban debatiéndose entre salir al mismo tiempo o esperar, debían estar mucho tiempo juntos, así que tarde o temprano las personas los verían convivir sanamente.

La noticia de que Draco Malfoy había cambiado había volado por todo el colegio, haciendo que todos los alumnos observaran al chico de los pies a la cabeza intentando descubrir algo que no podrían saber únicamente con mirarlo. Hacía falta hablar con el muchacho para poder darse cuenta del gran cambio del rubio, aunque teniendo a Hermione a su lado todos los estudiantes confirmaron personalmente el chisme, extrañándose al ver a ambos enemigos jurados caminando juntos hacia el Gran Comedor. Y aunque ambos se separarían para comer en sus respectivos lugares, sabían que cuando saliera uno, el otro lo seguiría, así fuera con 5 panes en las manos, cual Ron Weasley.

El día pasó sin complicaciones, ambos chicos se sentaron juntos en las clases, como un año atrás lo hacía la castaña con sus dos mejores amigos. Al llegar a la sala común se pasaban los apuntes entre ellos, aunque con un poco de recelo por parte de la castaña, que de vez en cuando le dirigía al chico una mirada que denotaba sospecha, esperando que el afectado no la viera. Pero Draco era muy perspicaz y observador, no por nada le habían marcado como mortífago, algo de bueno debía tener entrenar con ellos, además de sentirse inteligente al aprender cosas nuevas que la muchacha castaña no sabía.

Pasadas unas semanas del cambio en la relación de los dos chicos, el colegio ya se había acostumbrado al cambio entre esos estudiantes. Para nadie era un secreto que Draco y Hermione caminaban juntos por los pasillos, se sentaban juntos en clases, comían juntos en el Gran Comedor… En resumen: vivían juntos.

La mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts murmuraban por los pasillos que ellos eran oficialmente una pareja, pero no se atrevían a decirlo a los cuatro vientos para que todos se enteraran. Tampoco había nadie en el colegio que les hiciera frente y los encarara, dándoles un empujón y así adelantar el futuro que se veía cercano.

Ese día el cielo se sumió en la oscuridad de la noche, después de un día totalmente soleado. Muy pocas estrellas acompañaban a la luna en el cielo, iluminando los terrenos de Hogwarts; paisaje que dos chicos observaban desde la sala común de su torre, lugar en donde se encerraban después de la cena, lugar en donde esos muchachos compartían anécdotas de sus vidas, lugar en donde esos alumnos de Hogwarts empezaban a crecer, empezaban a desarrollar un sentimiento que empezó con una pequeña discusión:

―Draco, apúrate por favor ―dijo Hermione esperándolo sentada frente a la chimenea en la sala común.

―Ya voy Hermione, espera ―respondió con un grito molesto.

―Vamos a llegar tarde a clases, tenemos que comer ―expresó levantándose para ir a buscar al muchacho.

―Ok, ok. Hermione, las clases no son tan importantes ―exclamó llegando con su usual andar al lado de la chica.

―Gracias, Draco "Rey del Planeta Tierra" Malfoy por darme el honor de verte este día ―dijo la castaña exagerando el drama, llegando a ser melodramático.

―De nada, Hermione "Reina de los Corazones" Granger ―dijo burlonamente el ojigris, imitando a su compañera.

―Vamos hurón, debemos apurarnos ―murmuró por lo bajo saliendo de la torre de premios anuales.

―Está bien mojigata, ya estamos yéndonos ―respondió de igual manera, bajando los últimos escalones hasta llegar donde se encontraba la ojimiel.

Al llegar de nuevo a su sala común, los chicos estaban un poco nerviosos, ese día habían ocurrido cosas extrañas entre ellos. Se sentaron frente a frente como todos los días, alumbrados por la luz de la chimenea: matices negros, rojos y amarillos pintaban la estancia con un color un poco infernal, pensaba la leona los días que se quedaban observándose en las sobras que aportaba la luz de la chimenea sobre ellos.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio y oscuridad, el rubio conjuró un "lumos" mientras la muchacha se levantaba a encender las luces, de la manera muggle. Cuando la chica volvió a su asiento, ambos estudiantes se sostuvieron la mirada un tiempo. Sin saber si había pasado un minuto o una hora, soltaron el contacto de sus orbes, sin poder aguantar más un momento sin hablar:

―Hermione, ¿qué ha pasado hoy? ―preguntó seriamente el chico.

―¿No estabas conmigo todo el día Draco? ―respondió ella nerviosa.

―Claro pequeña, pero siento que no estuve totalmente ―dijo pensando para sí mismo lo ocurrido en el día.

―Ay huróncito, parece que yo tampoco estuve realmente ―expresó dubitativa, viendo de reojo al chico.

―Creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir ―interrogó vagamente, levantándose de su asiento para irse a su cuarto.

―Estoy de acuerdo, será bueno descansar un poco, mañana podremos estudiar ―acotó la chica de camino a su habitación, oyendo como se cerraba la puerta del rubio que vivía con ella y que le hacía sentir algo extraño.

El chico rubio llevaba un mes fuera de peligro, recuperándose poco a poco, alegrándose de vivir tranquilo después de una vida en las penumbras, una vida de encierro. Dándose ánimos para afrontar la realidad de un sentimiento que llevaba unos días acechándolo, subió las escaleras que le separaba de una leona muchacha que se había convertido en su mejor amiga, chica que parecía necesitar para poder respirar.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación de la castaña se pensó si tocar la puerta, abrir y entrar sin tocar, o esperar afuera hasta que ella saliera. Se decidió por la opción que hacía que se cumpliera más rápido su objetivo: entró al cuarto de la leona sin tocar.

Ingresó con largas zancadas y se quiso alejar de ahí, mientras más cerca se encontraba de la chica dormida, más crecían sus nervios y su miedo. Esperando poder observarla dormir antes de despertarla, se arrodilló junto a ella en el borde de la cama, arreglándole un mechón de cabello castaño que estaba frente a sus ojos, observando los rasgos faciales de la muchacha, reprimiéndose las ganas de besarla que le atacaron ferozmente. Se quedó unos minutos apreciando la belleza sin hacer ruido y sin moverse.

Cuando decidió que era suficiente, se sentó junto a la chica y la empezó a despertar zarandeándola suavemente por los hombros. Al ver que la chica abría un poco los ojos le dio los buenos días, explicándole que era tarde y que le había traído comida; que la iba a esperar en la sala común. Diciendo eso salió de la habitación y bajó, esperando pacientemente a la muchacha con la bandeja de comida sobre la mesa que adornaba la estancia.

Una vez la chica bajó, un poco más arreglada, se sentó frente al chico y se dispuso a comer en silencio, agradeciéndole al rubio por haberle hecho eso, pidiéndole que para las próximas veces la despertara para ir a comer al Gran Comedor. Pasados unos minutos la muchacha terminó de comer y llevó la bandeja a la mesa colocada al lateral de una de las puertas de entrada a la torre para llevársela a los elfos en cuanto saliera de ahí.

Se pasaron unas horas estudiando, ya conocían todo el temario de "Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras" y estaban por terminar el de "Pociones". Decidieron tomar un descanso, aunque decidieron no sería la palabra que se usaría:

―Hermione, paremos un poco, ¿sí? ―preguntó cansado el ojigris―. Además, quiero hablar contigo ―dijo serio.

―Está bien Draco, cuéntame, ¿de qué quieres hablar? ―interrogó la castaña viendo al chico a los ojos.

―A ver… ―masculló entre dientes, nervioso, tomando aire profundamente―. Me he dado cuenta de que te quiero pequeña ―soltó el rubio a la carrera, de forma que si no lo conocieras, no pudieras haberlo entendido. Sin embargo, la chica ojimiel que estaba a su lado, lo escuchó perfectamente.

―Ohhhh ―fue lo único que pudo decir la leona por un momento, luego se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho y le susurró al oído―: Yo siento lo mismo.

Ese instante se convirtió en un momento especial para ambos chicos, que separándose del abrazo, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, vagando sus miradas desde los ojos hasta los labios entreabiertos, suspirando mientras se besaban lentamente, buscando expresar aquello que el corazón sentía y, oponiéndose a las razones que el cerebro presentaba para negarse a esa junta.

―Soy feliz de tenerte gatita ―murmuró sobre su boca.

―Yo también dragón ―musitó con la poca cordura que le quedaba después de la tanda de besos.

Después de eso se perdieron en otra tanda de besos, algunos un poco subidos de tono, detenidos por la castaña en sus momentos de lucidez. Algunos suspiros entrecortados y miradas de deseo se presentaron, hasta que ambos chicos escaparon de la razón. Siguieron sus instintos sin importarle nada ni nadie, sin importar que fuera de esa torre estaba toda la comunidad mágica, la cual no estaría de acuerdo con su relación, pero nada de eso le pondría una barrera a los sentimientos de esos dos estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Esa noche fue especial para dos "enemigos jurados", dos personas que encontraron cobijo entre sí, dos almas que se separaron por mucho tiempo, dos corazones que se unieron nuevamente; caminaron tomados de la mano a la habitación de la castaña subiendo las escaleras, esperando alargar el momento, deteniéndose frente a la puerta se observaron fijamente, tomando una decisión:

―¿Entramos? ―preguntó el rubio, acercándose a ella, con la voz un poco ronca.

―Deberíamos ―respondió la castaña, apretando la mano que estaba entrelazada con la suya.

La mañana siguiente, los dos jóvenes se despertaron entre una maraña de cobijas y piernas, dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la ojimiel intentó salir rápidamente del agarre del muchacho, pero él se lo impidió, acercándola más aún, si es que era posible:

―Gatita, ¿a dónde vas? ―interrogó el rubio, hablando apoyado en su nuca.

―No lo sé ―respondió en un hilo de voz, consumida por la vergüenza.

―Quédate ―le dijo con tono grave.

―Está bien ―expresó aún nerviosa.

―Por favor, no tiembles, me haces sentir mal ―murmuró el chico.

―No lo puedo controlar dragón ―susurró la castaña con la voz entrecortada.

―¡Hey!, no llores pequeña ―dijo mientras volteaba a la chica para observarla de frente.

―Draco, siento que estuvo mal lo que hicimos ―respondió la chica llorando, dejándose llevar.

―Hermione, nadie nos aceptará, pero estaremos juntos ―expresó el chico limpiándole las lágrimas.

Se mantuvieron abrazados por un largo tiempo, dándose pequeños besos salados por las lágrimas; ligeros roces de labios, palabras de aliento y algunas caricias. Después de descansar un rato, se levantaron, bañaron y arreglaron, la chica para celebrar su repentina relación utilizó una poción alisadora que le dejó el cabello totalmente liso.

Se vistieron en sus respectivas habitaciones, no mediaron palabra hasta volver a encontrarse en la sala común antes de salir de la torre, pero sus trajes combinaban: Draco, con su impecable traje de pantalón negro y camisa negra, viéndose como un ángel negro, resaltando su pálida piel, su cabello rubio y sus ojos gris azulado. Hermione, con un vestido color blanco, portando una cinta de color negro en su cintura, delineando la figura de la muchacha.

Ambos alumnos de Hogwarts salieron de su torre dejando a su paso miles de suspiros, exclamaciones y expresiones de sorpresa. Llegaron tomados de la mano a los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban reunidos alrededor de dos personas que habían llegado junto con un animal grande, de color blanco grisáceo, que puso nervioso a Draco.

Buckbeak, el hipogrifo de Hagrid. Ese animal podía identificar la presencia de únicamente dos personas, Harry y Sirius, pero había una tercera persona dejando ver su cabello pelirrojo: Ronald.

La chica castaña se detuvo frente a ellos cuando la muralla de gente se dispersó, viendo a la nueva pareja, desviando la atención de los recién llegados a ellos. Alternó miradas entre el trío frente a ella y su mano entrelazada con la del ojigris, intentado buscar las palabras correctas para explicarse. Observando las miradas y rostros de los dos jóvenes siendo detenidos por Sirius, esperando algo de la chica, sintiéndose furiosos por no haber ido ese año al colegio, alegando mentalmente que él la tenía bajo un hechizo, sabiendo que Hermione no caería bajo ningún embrujo del mortífago que estaba frente a ellos, sin aguantar más la presión, empezó la guerra:

―Hermione, ¿qué es eso? ―interrogó el pelirrojo con rabia.

―Estamos juntos, ¿tus neuronas no te dan para eso? ―le respondió el rubio adelantándose.

―Draco, no le respondas así a mis amigos ―dijo la chica, entre molesta y nerviosa.

―Hermione, explícanos ―expresó el moreno, esperando una respuesta de la leona.

―Chicos, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo ―exclamó intentando acercarse a sus amigos, que retrocedieron cuando ella dio un paso al frente.

―No, eres una traidora, ¿cómo puedes juntarte con ese? ―dijo Ron tomado por la furia, dejando ir su rabia.

―Hermione, vamos, piensa con la cabeza ―murmuró Harry yendo a su encuentro para hablarle de cerca.

―¿No puedes dejar de hacer preguntas y seguirnos a un lugar mejor? ―preguntó Draco, colocándose entre los muchachos y Hermione.

―Vayan a tener su conversación, eso es más importante― les dijo Sirius a los dos jóvenes.

Caminando, oyendo el sonido de sus pasos por el pasillo y de las respiraciones aceleradas de los cuatro muchachos, llegaron a la Sala de Menesteres. Se sentaron en unos sillones que habían aparecido en el recinto, sintiendo la tensión tan densa que podía cortarse con una tijera, esperaron un poco antes de enfrentarse nuevamente:

―Estamos esperando una explicación lógica, Hermione ―dijo Potter, cruzando los brazos.

―No la tengo Harry, no hay lógica ―respondió dejándose llevar por los sentimientos. Sintió los párpados mojados por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no llorar, siguió hablando―. Draco y yo…

―¿Desde cuándo es Draco? ―interrogó Ronald con los pensamientos nublados por el resentimiento.

―Desde que yo perdí la memoria ―intervino Malfoy, hablando para que la chica no tuviera que responder.

―Ya veo, ¿estás con él por lástima, verdad Hermione? ―exclamó el pelirrojo, dedicándole una mirada cargada de odio al rubio.

―No chicos, no es por eso, él me gusta ―expresó la muchacha dejando salir las lágrimas.

―Pero es un mortífago Herms ―dijo Harry, sin sentimientos en la voz.

―Cambió de bando, ¿acaso no lo recuerdan? ―interrogó la castaña.

―No nos interesa ―masculló entre dientes Ron, dejando ver su molestia total, adjuntando a Harry al comentario.

―Ron déjala. Ella es mayorcita, puede escoger por si misma ―exclamó Harry en voz baja.

―Harry, ¿tú me apoyas? ―preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

―No totalmente, pero tal como dije antes, puedes hacer tus decisiones por ti misma ―respondió secamente el moreno.

―¿Acaso no les interesa que yo sea feliz? ―interrogó subiendo el tono de voz a medida que hablaba―. ¿Lo único que les importa es la procedencia de Draco? ―finalizó respirando entrecortadamente.

―Malfoy, él es Malfoy, te ha hecho demasiado daño, no puedes estar con él ―dijo el pelirrojo con odio reflejado en la voz.

―Y me disculpé con ella, fue lo primero que hice al despertar de mi estado de inconsciencia ―expresó el ojigris.

Observando detenidamente a los jóvenes Gryffindor se colocó de rodillas, al lado del asiento de Hermione.

―Desde hace un tiempo me he dado cuenta de que me gusta su amiga… Weasley, no interrumpas… Ella es una mujer muy especial, no me pienso separar de ella. Únicamente si ella me lo pide lo haré, rompiéndome el corazón en dos, para dejarle un trozo a ella ―exclamó ligeramente sonrojado, profesándole amor eterno a la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

―Draco, no tiene caso seguir con esta conversación, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos… Chicos, a lo que hayan venido, suerte. Espero verlos pronto ―expresó la ojimiel, y levantándose con una mano entrelazada a la del rubio, salió del lugar sintiéndose derrotada. No iba a pelear con sus amigos por un muchacho, ellos entenderían tarde o temprano, pero finalmente comprenderían que no hay nada que se pueda hacer cuando se unen dos corazones.

La directora de Hogwarts se encontraba con Harry y Ron en su despacho, revisando algunos datos y varios problemas que podían existir ese invierno.

Todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix iban a reunirse varias veces en la casa de Sirius y los chicos le tenían que decir a Hermione y a Ginny por obvias razones.

Los muchachos no le iban a hablar a la castaña en un tiempo, así que al salir de la oficina de McGonnagall se dirigieron a donde se ubicaba la torre de Gryffindor, porque la chica de ojos azules debía aparecer en cualquier momento, le dirían a ella y que ella se encargase, de decirle a la muchacha de ojos color miel.

Todos estaban fuera del colegio, era el primer día de vacaciones, ya todos sabían de la relación que tenían los dos premios anuales así que nadie se sorprendió al verlos entrar juntos al expreso de Hogwarts y quedarse encerrados todo el camino dentro de una cabina del tren.

Casi al final del trayecto, una chica intentó abrir la puerta, en busca de la castaña. Al darse cuenta que no se podía abrir por métodos muggles utilizó un alohomora para abrirla y una vez dentro, después de intentar hacer que el Slytherin se fuera de ahí, le informó a la muchacha que ese día todos los de la orden se reunirían en el sitio acordado desde hace años. Aceptando verse allá, se despidieron ambas amigas.

Al llegar a la estación, la pareja salió de su compartimiento y bajó del tren tomando su equipaje y despidiéndose, separándose justo cuando todos los Weasley y Harry buscaban con la mirada a la chica. Observando a la castaña venir hacia ellos ocultaron sus preguntas, luego tendrían tiempo para hablar con la muchacha. Abrazaron a Hermione, haciendo el ademán de irse ya que la hora del almuerzo estaba muy cerca. Debían irse todos a la Madriguera para que Molly cuidara de sus niños, seguramente Hermione no había comido muy bien, estaba más flaca que la última vez que la vio, acelerándole el paso a todos los muchachos llegaron a la Madriguera rápidamente.

Ya en la casa de los Weasley, Ginny y Hermione se fueron a su cuarto, arreglaron sus cosas y bajaron juntas a la cocina para ayudar a Molly a arreglar la mesa. Al terminar oyeron al padre Weasley entrando por la puerta principal, sentándose en la silla más alta, esperando a todos sus chicos, conversando con su esposa sobre el trabajo. Se volteó para preguntarles a Hermione y a Harry sobre un objeto muggle del cual él debía investigar: habían encontrado a un preso de Azkaban con un osito de felpa. Ambos jóvenes le explicaron que no haría daño, se omitieron que podrían ingresar una bomba muggle dentro del peluche, mejor no alteraban a nadie.

Esa fue la primera vez que habían hablado ambos muchachos después del incidente en la Sala de Menesteres.

Después de la comida los chicos se levantaron y salieron al patio y las chicas se quedaron con Molly a recoger. Mientras, el Señor Weasley se fue a descansar un rato ya que debía regresar al ministerio cuanto antes, había muchas cosas por hacer con ese caso de Azkaban.

Luego de haber arreglado la cocina, ambas chicas se retiraron a su habitación, aprovechando la tranquilidad que se sentía sin los chicos tensando el ambiente; ambas jóvenes tenían cosas que hablar:

―Hermione, ¿por qué estás con Malfoy? ―interrogó al cerrar la puerta mágicamente e insonorizarla.

―Ginny, no lo sé. Aún ni yo misma he podido procesarlo, él no es él, de verdad amiga, no es el mismo ―respondió dejando salir sus sentimientos, después de tantos meses.

―Pero explícame, ¿cómo empezó? ―preguntó, esperando una respuesta sincera, la cual la castaña daría.

―Veamos, fue cuando McGonagall me mandó a cuidar de él, por la caída, ¿sí? Entonces, pasó el tiempo, nos volvimos amigos, una cosa lleva a la otra y la pequeña línea que separa la amistad del amor se cruzó rápidamente ―respondió casi sin respirar, temblando ligeramente.

―Herms, sabes que a mí no me molesta ni nada, pero ya que lo que conozco de Malfoy es su máscara de maldad, no te aconsejaría seguir con él, así como te digo no te voy a obligar a dejarlo ni nada, me interesa que seas feliz, tanto como lo hacen Harry y Ron, aunque no puedan aceptar que estés con él, porque no soportan a Malfoy. Igual no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a que ellos entren en razón, para que al menos, no peleen contigo por tú relación con ese chico. ¿Cálmate Hermi, sí? ―expresó la ojiazul, sentándose al lado de la chica, abrazándola dulcemente.

―Gracias Gin, te adoro… Espero que puedas mejorar tu relación con Harry en estas vacaciones ―dijo apoyando a la Weasley, observando la forma en la que la muchacha se ponía alerta, asombrada de que alguien más lo supiera―. Yo sé que no me habías dicho, pero después de observarte me pude dar cuenta que te pones un poco más nerviosa de lo normal cuando Harry está cerca, ¿qué ha pasado Ginny? ―interrogó con una sonrisa.

―Amiga, no estoy segura, ¿recuerdas que hace un año te dije que nos habíamos besado? ―viendo que la muchacha afirmaba, prosiguió―. Desde ahí hemos estado muy tensos, tampoco hemos hablado mucho, una que otra mirada y eso, pero no ha pasado más nada ―dijo, finalizando su corta confesión.

Las chicas siguieron su conversación, después de unas horas, salieron de la habitación, se fueron a la cocina, observando que la señora Weasley ya estaba terminando de hacer la comida. Al igual que en el almuerzo, las chicas colocaron la mesa, ayudaron a servir la comida, y luego de comer, recogieron y limpiaron junto con Molly, yéndose todos a sentarse a la sala, disfrutando del calor de la chimenea y de una taza de chocolate caliente.

Cuando todos se estaban retirando a sus cuartos, un animal picoteó la ventana de la Madriguera. Hermione, viendo un águila conocida, le abrió la ventana e inmediatamente el ave entró, le entregó la carta y salió de nuevo, dejando a la chica intrigada y algo molesta. Subiendo a su habitación y sentándose frente a Ginny en la cama, abrió la carta, temblando ligeramente por los nervios, empezando a leer en voz alta y ensanchando su sonrisa mientras avanzaba en la lectura, dejando la carta sobre sus piernas cruzadas observando a Ginny, esperando su opinión, sintiéndose emocionada por responderle, aunque no sabía si podía pedir prestada a Hedwig o a Errol para responderle al chico.

Durante la noche, la chica no pudo pegar un ojo hasta que empezó a ver la luz del sol, dándose por rendida y yendo a la cocina, viendo a Errol en la ventana, subió corriendo a buscar la carta del muchacho rubio, le dio a la lechuza el pergamino y se dispuso a ver al ave volar sin sentirse nerviosa, Ginny le había dejado usar a Errol para enviarle una carta a Draco.

Ya más relajada, cuando no era posible ver al ave volar, Hermione se hizo un té, esperando tranquilizarse y ver si podía dormir, aún quedaban un par de horas para que todos se despertaran. Pero no se esperó, vio a Harry sentado detrás de ella al terminar de hacer el té y la castaña se asustó de tal manera que por poco no deja caer la taza del té, colocándola sobre la mesa y observando al chico, saludándolo un poco nerviosa. No habían hablado nada aún, era raro ver al moreno sentado tranquilamente.

―Hermione, buenos días, tenemos que hablar ―exclamó el muchacho, con el tono de voz más bajo de lo normal―. No quiero que Ron se entere que estoy hablando contigo sin él. Necesito que seas sincera conmigo, cuéntame ¿qué es eso con Malfoy? ―preguntó lentamente, caminando hacia la sala de estar, esperando que nadie los oyera.

―Harry, no le podría dar un nombre, aunque quisiera. Te puedo decir que Draco ha cambiado, y mucho, no tengo idea del momento y del lugar en el cual empecé a sentir algo Harry. Sin embargo, pareciera que siempre estuvieron ahí esos sentimientos ―respondió la castaña, colocándose un poco nerviosa, Harry era uno de sus mejores amigos, posiblemente él si le comprendiera.

―Hermi, él debe saber que si te hace algo, se queda sin vida, ¿cierto? ―dijo Harry, mientras se le oscurecía un poco la mirada, dejando ver que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero que aceptaba la relación con el rubio.

―¡Ohhh, Harry! Gracias por entender, me parece que yo seré la que debe hablar con Ronald ―susurró la muchacha―. Por cierto, ¿no te parece que estaría bien que hablaran con Draco? ―interrogó decidida la ojimiel.

―Sabes lo difícil que sería eso, para Ron es imposible contenerse con nadie, y yo no puedo con él Herms ―exclamó Harry, observando con mirada seria a la chica, sin negarle la reunión, pero sin tampoco aceptarla.

Ese día transcurrió sin complicaciones, al igual que el resto de la semana, el miércoles tuvieron una reunión cuatro personas. Hablaron del tema de debate Hermione, Harry, Ron y Ginny, llegando a la conclusión de que hablarían seriamente con el chico rubio y así dejarían el tema en paz hasta el día de la tan esperada conversación, el cual llegó más rápido de lo esperado.

Cinco muchachos se vieron en el caldero chorreante un día antes de Navidad:

―Chicos dejen de pelear, todos nos están viendo ―dijo la castaña en su tono maternal.

―Hermione, mejor lo dejamos hasta acá ―respondió Ronald, con la esperanza de poderse librar de esa conversación, luego de haber peleado más de cinco minutos con el chico de ojos grises.

―Amiga, era mejor no traer a mi hermano, ya sabíamos las consecuencias antes de venir ―le susurró Ginny a la ojimiel―. Ronald, deja ya de pelear, te dije que no me temblaría la mano para inmovilizarte e insonorizarte ―le dijo a su hermano con un tono autoritario.

―Mejor lo dejas escuchar, si no lo haces tú pelirroja, yo lo hechizaré ―exclamó Draco ya cansado de pelear.

―Cálmate Draco ―le dijo Hermione, colocando su voz en un tono serio.

―Por mi parte, esta discusión puede terminar acá, yo decido apoyarte Hermi, pero Malfoy, si le llegas a tocar sabes muy bien lo que te puede pasar ―expresó tranquilamente Harry, diciendo algo por primera vez en toda la conversación―. Así que ¿si esto ha sido todo? Me retiro.

―¿Cómo se te ocurre Harry? ¿Hermione te pasó sus problemas mentales o qué? ―interrogó rápidamente un pelirrojo, elevando el tono de voz y zarandeando al moreno por los hombros.

―Ron, te lo advertí ―luego de una pausa―. Petrificus Totalus ―exclamó la chica Weasley―, ups ―dijo riendo.

Luego de eso todos se retiraron dejando a Draco y a Hermione solos en el Caldero Chorreante, sabiendo que verían a la muchacha en la Madriguera se despidieron y desaparecieron del lugar. La pareja se dispuso a hablar de su situación, aclarando un punto que tenía al ojigris muy nervioso:

―Hermione, debo decirte algo, que posiblemente te habrás dado cuenta ―expresó con un nudo en la garganta.

―Draco, no me dejes con la intriga, ¿qué es? ―preguntó la chica dulcemente.

―Desde hace unos días he empezado a recordar todo lo que he vivido ―respondió tomando de las manos a la castaña, evitando así que ella se alejara―. Yo sé que he sido la persona que más daño te ha hecho, pero planeo arreglarlo, amándote hasta el final de mis días ―murmuró tristemente, dejando plantado un beso en cada palma de la muchacha.

―Tenía que llegar el día en el cual recordaras toda tu vida ―dijo la ojimiel, aguantando las lágrimas―. Yo entenderé si debes alejarte de mí por ser hija de muggles ―susurró clavando la mirada en los ojos grises del chico.

―No podría dejarte ni aunque me mataran ―le comentó al oído lentamente―. Sin ti, que le has puesto luz a mi vida no quisiera seguir viviendo si debo hacerlo lejos de la mujer que amo ―dijo un poco más calmado, acercándose a la chica, juntando sus labios para un beso añorado.

―Dragón, debes saber que no me alejaría de ti ni porque el mismo Voldemort fuese a existir si permanecemos juntos ―masculló la leona sobre los labios de la serpiente―. Por favor no me dejes ―finalizó, besando al rubio.

―Nunca, siempre estaremos juntos ―expresó, tomando más fuertemente a la chica de las manos y desapareciendo con ella.

Ya había pasado un mes de la gran reunión que salió en el profeta el primero de enero, un mes en donde la Familia Weasley había conocido al muchacho ojigris y habían aceptado que no tenía ningún parecido con su padre salvo el físico. Le dejaron claro al chico que Hermione era una niña más en la familia, les dejaron en la estación Kings Cross y se despidieron, poniendo la confianza en el rubio, el cual cuidaría a Hermione.

Tiempos difíciles se acercaban y debían estar más unidos que nunca, les había dicho el señor Weasley despidiéndose de ellos.

Ya en Hogwarts, la relación que tenían Draco y Hermione, se repartió a sus amigos, ahora comían todos juntos, estudiaban en la biblioteca, leones y serpientes, se reunían en Hogsmade a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla cuando era posible y disfrutaban del inicio del calor que la primavera entregaba para sentarse frente al lago y alegrarse cada vez más de las personas que les rodeaban.

POV Draco:

Nunca había tenido amigos de verdad, ahora siento que tengo, además de amigos, una gran familia.

POV Hermione:

Siempre me había sentido excluida y olvidada, ya no tendré ese sentimiento con mi familia y amigos.

Epílogo:

―Nunca cometas una locura como la nuestra hijo ―le decía Draco a su pequeño de once años.

―Estudia y vive, no todo en la vida es ser el mejor ―decía Hermione al niño de cabello rubio.

―Papá y mamá, creo que soy lo suficientemente grande, tío Harry y tío Theo nos están esperando en la sala, debemos irnos a la estación, yo si quiero ir a Hogwarts ―dio por finalizada la conversación.

―Entonces vámonos Scorpius ―le dijeron ambos tíos al pequeño, entrando a la cocina de la casa Malfoy.

―Vamos Scorp, después perdemos el tren como papá y el tío Ron ―expresó Albus Severus tomando del brazo al niño rubio y tirando de él para que se apresurara.

―Es hora de decir adiós Hermione ―le murmuró Harry a su oído, sintiéndose feliz de que sus hijos asistieran a Hogwarts.

―Esperemos que se comporten mejor que ustedes dos ―exclamó la castaña, mirando con desaprobación a Draco y a Harry.

―También esperamos, hablaré por Potter y por mí, que sean los mejores de su generación ―respondió el ojigris.

―¿Padres? ―preguntaron al unísono tres muchachos de once años―, ¿Nos podemos ir?

―Vámonos de una vez, dejen de hablar tanto ―expresó Theodore, tomando a su hijo del brazo y desapareciendo con él.

―Ahora nos toca a nosotros ―con ese comentario de la exgryffindor, todos se fueron a la estación.

Despidiéndose de sus pequeños frente al expreso de Hogwarts, muchas familias se sintieron agradecidas por darles a sus hijos una vida mejor que la de ellos mismos, y tristes por dejar ir a sus hijos a sabiendas de que al regresar no serían los mismos niños.

Quedándose hasta que el tren no pudiera verse más, observando las nubes en el cielo, se retiraron a hacer sus trabajos, el de padres tenía un pequeño descanso.

―Te amo gatita ―susurró Draco, acercándose a su chica.

―Yo te amo a ti dragón ―murmuró Hermione, abrazando a su marido.


End file.
